


Normality Settles Down Over Me

by hrelics9



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: 20 Something's, 3x2, After EW, BottomDuo, First Time, Just for the old kicks LEMON/LIME, Just smut, M/M, NO BETA- We die like Heero face planting onto the ground from his Gundam, PowerBottom-ish Duo, Preventer times, Short Fic-Maybe add more?, Smut, Softness, Sweet Sex, There is no such thing as Frozen Teardrop-what are you talking about., TopTrowa, Vulnerable Trowa, after series, and a tiny bit of feels, for one of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 23:29:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30096810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hrelics9/pseuds/hrelics9
Summary: As far as first times, Trowa never really expected to end up with Duo as THIS first time. Then again he didn't expect to make it out alive from the war either.Canon ish- Few years after wartime. Preventer's universe.
Relationships: Trowa Barton/Duo Maxwell
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Normality Settles Down Over Me

**Author's Note:**

> Uh. Hi. I've recently fallen back into the void of GW. I plan on more fics, just testing the waters a bit then? 
> 
> Happy Reading!

This isn’t the first time Trowa’s found himself rushing to undress. Pressing his body up against another’s; desperate for touch and heat. It’s just the first time that it’s going farther than he’s used to. At least it’s the same person every time for the last few months now. Something has always held him back before. Be it damages from the wars or from odd personal choices he isn’t too sure. 

This night however feels right. After a long week of too many stakeouts and too little of anything going on. Narrows down to dull and mundane and-

“Trowa?” 

He’d guess that tone would be concerning if it wasn’t for the small uptick around the end vowel of his name. Amused maybe, he’s lost most of his multitasking with all the smooth skin lying beneath him. Head foggy with heat he’s not used to. It only gets thicker. Even by himself, Trowa’s not sure he’d guess correctly what it feels like to have someone take care of his arousal. 

He swallows thickly and shifts a tad closer. Thighs brushing narrow hips and the heat from his body radiating up towards him. 

“Yeah.”

Duo might be looking for something other than that answer but it’s all he can muster right now. Memorized completely by the pale skin and the toned muscles shifting. Smooth dips low in his back, framing the valleys and bumps of his spine. Freckles and beauty marks litter across Duo’s skin. Trailing up and teasing Trowa. He gets a random urge to press his lips to every spot of pigment on him. Is that normal? Have others wanted to do that to Duo too?

“You okay, Big Guy?” Duo asks again. Twists just enough to glance back at Trowa with heavy dark eyes and a patient smile. A soft look Trowa’s only noticed Duo give to scared animals and Heero. 

For some reason, his heart thuds and he has to swallow again. Duo’s shift in his shoulders and slight arch in his back disturb his flowing chestnut hair, free from its normal braid. Silky, soft, and cascading down over his body. Trowa’s felt it many times. In quick hugs and rushing, dangerous times. Gets whipped with it frequently at the office when Duo wants attention. Yet, as many times as Duo’s smooth locks have fluttered between his fingers, he forgets what it feels like. Yearns for it. 

Very carefully, Trowa reaches out. Brushing the strains hiding Duo’s shoulder with the back of his knuckles. The cool, silky texture refreshing on his skin. Tickling and soft and comforting all at once. Too delicate to just push aside. Just an easy wrist flick for the section of Duo’s hair to gather and fall over the curve of his shoulder to join the rest of his long locks. It shimmers in the soft evening light, catching golden. With the entire expanse of his back exposed to him, that one large freckle right at the top of his Duo’s right shoulder blade is too tempting to ignore. Draws him in until he  _ has  _ to. A want and need that swishes in his stomach and heightens his need. 

Just a soft one. Dry and long. A kiss right against the mark to release his building obsession. Duo huffs at him with amusement and shifts a little. Shimmies his body down and crosses his arms to use as a pillow for his cheek. 

“You gonna just look at me all night, Tro?” Even tilts his hips up, back curving down to expose himself to Trowa even more. As if all the skin and strong muscle wasn’t enough on its own. The curve of his ass cheeks brushes against his already maddening hard cock. A bite to his lip is the only help he gets to stop his stuttering breath he’s been trying to keep under control. 

Keeps getting harder to do. With the heat and the fog and Duo’s large eyes glinting playfully at him. An answer seems wrong at this moment. Anything he’d say seems stupid and moment ruining. Instead, he gives in to his unsatisfied need and kisses the same spot on Duo’s shoulder. Let’s his hands graze down Duo’s sides lightly to stop at the divets in his hips. A perfect spot for his thumbs to push into. To grasp and hold tightly. 

He doesn’t though. Not this time...not...his first time. Trowa’s unsure what to expect, unsure how Duo will take him. How he wants Trowa to touch him. Even with all the talking and Duo’s over-the-top enthusiasm. Doesn’t seem to push away the low-level nervousness that keeps fluttering in his stomach. A little ridiculous really. He’s fought wars all his life. Only know what danger and fear is. Done horrible things and great things. Saved and taken lives. 

But this. The newness of taking someone’s body for his own. Trowa’s rather embarrassed to admit it’s the most nervous he’s ever been. Even more so that Duo’s soft, dopey little smile and watchful eyes seem to pick up on it. He’s thought of everything for him. Become more subtle and gentle in the years since. Waited for Trowa with more resolve and resilience than he thought Duo had. 

“Want me too-”

“-No,” Trowa cuts him off. Harsher than he means. He feels so unbalanced by the heat in him, “No,” He says again. Softer, more in his familiar tone, “I want you to feel good.”

Duo actually laughs a little this time, “it will either way, Tro.”

He supposes. More so than…

Mmhm. Even now-after his healing and learning, giving in to being something other than a soldier, words still escape his phrasing easily. Simple ones usually shake his confidence and his resolve that his mind is all back to him. 

“Okay.  _ I _ want to  _ make _ you feel good,” he says this time. It seems too similar to his words before and Trowa feels a flash of heat flushing his face. He _means_ he needs to show Duo how much he appreciates him. How much he’s grateful for all his waiting and his kindness. 

Duo’s low laugh is still kind and soft in the darkening room. Maybe he gets it then. It’s the first thing that drew him to Duo. For all his robust and loud chatter, he always seemed to pick up on Trowa’s intentions. Even the ones Trowa hadn’t realized he had. Though, Duo’s rather odd habit of acting as if he was clueless and dim confused Trowa often. Just an act, to seem less threatening. That’s what Duo told him eventually. When they had all finished growing and filling out into their bones. 

It’s easy. His cock thick and pulsing and slick with lube. Duo’s prepped and loose and ready for him. Trowa only watched him finger himself for what seemed like hours. Staring at him with those deep indigo eyes. Intoxicating. 

With one final flare of his nerves rolling in his stomach, Trowa grasps his cock and lines up with Duo’s twitching pucker. Rubs his head against the tight ring of muscle in anticipation before pushing forward. It really is easy. And slick, it’s so slick he can’t contain a gasp this time. So hot and tight around him. It’s better than he could have ever guessed. Knows his own hand is never going to be enough now. _Now_...he’ll need to have Duo every time. Duo’s body twitches and spasms around him, sucking him in deeper and making the push in faster. He just gets tighter the more he’s inside him. It’s overwhelming and that heat in his foggy mind seems to tenfold. Shoves down through his chest and tingles low in his abdomen. He can’t stop it. Can barely even still his hips from moving forward either. He does though, if only on sheer determination that he doesn’t want to fail as a lover his first time.

He can’t just come within seconds of being inside Duo, no matter how understanding Trowa knows he’ll be. So, he stops. Pauses half in him and listens to Duo’s very quiet inhales. Pained ones? Or just, no. He doesn’t think so. It just seems a little odd that Duo is so quiet when any other time he’s jumping at the chance to offer input. 

Trowa’s known Duo for years. As a soldier and a comrade first. All rolling right into friendship at the peak moment of uncertainty for a use of a soldier when the fighting was done. Still, right at this moment, Trowa is unsure if Duo’s small noises are good ones. He’s never heard Duo’s breath so raspy. Only knows his groans of wounds and fake annoyance. 

He’ll just make sure then. To be safe. 

“Hurts?” 

Another laugh. Bright and pushed around a breathy stutter. 

“Nah, just,” Trowa’s heart thuds-so he  _ is _ doing something wrong, “you’re a bit thicker than I’m used to.”

Oh. He’s heard that’s not always good. None of that clears up what choice he should do. Keep going? Maybe pull out and prep Duo some more. He didn’t get a chance to before and he wants to now. After watching Duo made him want to try. Try taking care of him completely without any understanding-smiles and ‘next times’. He wants to dissolve all of Duo’s thoughts to only him and the heat that Trowa is consumed by. 

“Is that,” stupid, he feels stupid right as the words leave his mouth, “bad?” 

Another laugh. Feels more pointed this time and the embarrassment from a silly question flushes his face again. He’s rather glad that Duo is face down into the mattress. He’d never hear the end of it even if he knows his face gives away very little of his feelings. Duo’s known him for years now too. 

“N-ope,” Duo says through his laughter. Wiggles his hips and groans, “S’gonna be real good.” 

He places another kiss on Duo’s skin just in case any of that is hiding the truth. 

“C’mon,” Duo says, “you gonna give me the rest of you?” 

He  _ will _ , in a minute. Duo’s still sinfully tight and keeps squeezing around him. 

“Don’t want to disappoint,” he admits. 

Duo tsks at him with affection, spreading his legs a bit more to change his angle. Deeper. Trowa can get much deeper this way. 

“Tro, anyway is good. It’s  _ you _ .”

Now that’s just...Trowa doesn’t know what to do with that. Sweet words always confuse him. Logically, he knows he shouldn’t still be thinking this way. That the undeserving humming in the back of his head is constructed from too many years of bloodshed. The one they all have still lingering in their bodies. Surprisingly, it lessens his building orgasm and gives him back a little bit of focus. 

Sinking his palms into the mattress on either side of Duo’s head, Trowa leans his forehead down onto the flushed back below him. Bites into his lip and shoves inside the rest of the way-before his body betrays him and he ends this before it can really begin. Duo’s gasp is loud. Staggers into a high, soft moan that breaks over Trowa so sweetly he’s nearly undone. He has to rest, buried this deep inside Duo. Pressed this close along his body with the blood pumping in his ears and night falling around them. 

It feels too long, suspended in their heavy breaths, that Trowa doesn’t move. Trying to regain a sense of anything other than the tight heat he’s inside. Duo’s no help-keeps shifting and arching his back. Slight swaying of his hips and squeezes the entire length of Trowa’s cock. Feels like he’s teasing him, daring Trowa to even think about coming now. It  _ feels _ like those random moments that come from Duo. The ones filled with just too over-the-top teasing and jokes. The ones Duo does when he’s hiding and needs to bite back but he can’t so the humor falls around him in a protective shield instead. It’s a small sting to feel it. Trowa knows he’s not the best; stilling emotion from his face is engraved in him. When Duo does it seems almost a failure on their end. On his.   


Trowa grunts, leans back, and grasps Duo’s hips tightly to stop him squirming.

“Stop it,” he says in a much more composed voice than he feels, “I told you, don’t want to end this too quickly.”

Duo sighs sarcastically, pushes up onto his hands and knees to nestle down against Trowa’s cut hips. 

“So sweet,” Duo mutters, “We can just do it again then. It’s fine, Tro. Come on, you’re killin’ me here.” 

Sex. It’s entirely what Trowa thought it would and entirely _not_ at the same time. He can’t make up his mind about it. He doesn’t like the spiraling out of control feeling deep in his stomach but it’s so much better and more fun and relaxing than he thought it would be. With more experience, will he be like Duo? So himself and not numbing to the world around him?

“ _ Trowa _ .”

Okay, he’s...he’s good now. The first slide back out of Duo’s wonderfully warm body sends jolts of pleasure through him. The thrust back in; it’s-fuck-it’s almost _too_ good. It breaks that fog in his mind and Trowa feels the burning need inside him tell his body what to do. It’s rough. And fast and _aggressive_ and Trowa can’t stop himself. Can’t help the tight, bruising grip he’s got on Duo’s hips. The snap of his own hips loud against bare flesh and his pace picks up so fast he barely has time to remember he’s supposed to make this good for Duo too. 

The sounds coming from him can’t be a lie though. Not with the hitch in Duo’s voice near the high end of his range. Drowning in the rasp that only comes out when Duo loses control of his rage, of his excitement. When he can’t contain himself and becomes wildly more animated and vibrates in extremes. 

They move together so roughly. Sliding against the sheets and pushing against each other- it can’t be long. Feels late in the night but Trowa knows he can’t last that long. Not _yet_. It’s most definitely not the same as his hand. Far more intense and giving him everything his body wants when he’s alone. Addicting. He briefly wonders if some of it is Duo. If it were someone else he were fucking- would it be this good? Feel this amazing? He honestly doesn’t yearn to find out. Just knows that right before he comes, the pressure is too much in him, he wants to start all over. With Duo, only if it's Duo.  


His own groan is much louder than he’s heard his voice in years. Mixing pleasantly with Duo’s strained hitches. Their bodies tighten, muscles tensing in every way possible, and pause painfully. He spills inside Duo and pants through his orgasm. Tries to regain some composure with shut eyes and slips out of Duo when he’s finished. 

There’s shuffling below him and Duo’s body brushes against his arms and his legs. 

“Fuckin’- _Damn_ , Tro. Ruining me forever on your first run, huh?” He sounds so normal. Laughter boxing in his words, breathing barely out of control. 

And Trowa, he’s…not used to being so out of sorts. From lingering in decision making and newness. From his body buzzing and spent. Everything he’s ever done- no matter for the first time or not- he’s just jumped right in. So sure he’ll succeed. There’s no need to linger. 

But right now, he’s stuck in his breathing and the numbness all over his body. Shocked from his orgasm and the sudden  _ doneness _ of it. 

“Hey,” Duo’s voice is so soft suddenly, “Hey, you’re shaking.”

Is he? Huh, he must be. His arms feel like jelly and they won’t move from his hunched position on the bed. The tenderness from Duo’s voice gives him energy to open his eyes at least. Gaze down at him and think how beautiful he looks. Duo’s hair is shining more, damp at his scalp and the long locks sticking to his skin. It’s a blanket under him, spread out on the sheets in beautiful fallen waves. He’s flushed and the slight tremble in his legs makes Trowa feel a little better. He must have done alright then. 

It’s his eyes, large and filled with patience that Duo rarely has, so soft. Like the little smile on his bitten lips. 

He’s undone Trowa completely. The shaking in his arms gets worse and he falls forward. Smashes down on top of Duo and buries his face into his shoulder. Takes in the tiny “oomph” and the small chuckle near his ear. Duo’s arms come around him. Sliding easily against his back, looking for a place to settle. One hand finds it in Trowa’s hair. Cards through the short strands at the nape of his neck and holds him close. 

Duo talks to him. Lowly in the night and holds Trowa carefully with strength. 

Home. That’s what it feels like. Trowa only knows this feeling in Cathrine’s laugh. In the long-dead memory of Heavyarms’ cockpit and the comforting presence of group hangouts with the others. Right now it’s so intense Trowa won’t dare move from his hiding place in Duo’s collarbone. Knows his eyes are a bit too wet and his shaking is taking longer than it should to subside. 

So he lets it consume him if it’s so determined to do so. Warmth of a different kind and Duo’s voice coxing him into sleep. Nothing changes in the long hours of night. No feeling of emptiness. Of unbearable cold. Sometimes that still comes back to him. He doubts he’ll ever rid the damaging memories of space drifting. But when he wakes in the morning, tangled in bedsheets and the lingering warmth from Duo’s body, it takes him by surprise. That the horrors of war didn’t visit him. Even on good nights, something comes to him out of the darkness. It’s half the reason he even started drifting so close to Duo. Common nightmares. Common distaste for chills and empty black. 

As he stares up at the dull ceiling of Duo’s tiny apartment nothing of the sort comes to him. Just the pleasant buzz of the night before with the ghost of Duo’s skin against his. As the longing to feel him again grows too strong, Trowa sits up and blinks the sleep from his eyes. Shifts off the bed and grabs a pair of Duo’s sweatpants from his drawer. He has to sling them low on his hips for the hems to touch his ankles. Duo never really reached the same growth spurt the rest of them did. Even Quatre managed to beat him out by an inch. 

Trowa huffs and tells himself not to tease Duo too much about it. He gets enough of it from Wufei and Heero. Besides, he’s a perfect chin-resting height for Trowa and he couldn't be more endeared by that. Suddenly, he really wants to do that. 

Following the light clanking sound down the hallway and into the kitchen, Trowa doesn’t even wait for Duo to notice him. Slips right up behind him as he’s reaching on his toes for the top shelf mugs. He presses Duo up against the counter, reaching for him.

“Here,” Trowa says. Places the mugs down and drapes his arms over Duo. Plants his chin on top of his head and breathes in deep. A faint scent of cedar and apple envelop him. Must have been the cheapest shampoo at the store this month. Duo rarely splurges even now that he has money. 

Trowa frowns. He should...try to get Duo to relax a bit more about that. Knows it’s a habit leftover from the streets, along with many other little things that pull at Trowa’s heart when he sees them. 

“Gee, thanks. I had it ya know,” Duo twists in his arms and smirks up at him, “You ever gonna stop lording over me?”

Trowa laughs. All the recent teasing from just yesterday filling his head. Heero had been a bit aggressive but that seems to be the taste of their friendship. A constant friendly banter that’s found its way out of the old bickering and closed-off tones. Duo still takes all of Heero’s office supplies regularly with a quick “just borrowing” as payback for the Gundam part stealing.

Whenever that happened. Trowa hears that story at least once a month.  _ At least. _

“I’m not lording. Can’t I use the excuse I just want to press against you?”

Duo laughs this time, “ya think you’re _so_ cute, don’tcha?”

Not really, but as long as Duo does that’s all that matters. 

“Creamer, vanilla?” Trowa asks, already knowing the answer. Goes to the fridge and digs out breakfast as well. 

Sort of-they have to make it. Duo’s usually got food cooking on the stove whenever Trowa has stayed over in the past. He must have only recently gotten up as well. Another small surprise. Duo’s an early riser and a late sleeper. More than any of them again. Must be that street thing installed in him. 

It’s weird. Trowa knows they all have similar habits. But within Duo they double in intensity, seems to linger longer.

He certainly hides them better though. Even more than Trowa can. It was...shocking. Waking to Duo panicking from a nightmare in those early days after the war. He and Duo had stayed at one of the many residents of Quatre’s. Back when they all knew each other well on the battlefield but not in life. Heard him screaming all the way down the hall. For a horrifying moment, Trowa had thought the endless fighting in their lives had resurfaced. 

“You in there somewhere, Trowa?” Duo says his name a lot. More than the others. He likes to think it’s an endearment, but he knows. Duo’s seen too many nights where Trowa wakes with an empty head and briefly forgets where he is. The worst nights, _who_ he is. On those...he needs to spend most of the next few days with his friends as much as possible. 

“Just thinking, should we call in for breakfast?” He doesn’t want to cook. He’d rather keep pressing up against Duo.

“Pff-t,  _ no _ . Gimme,” Duo waves him off and snags the eggs and vegetable bags from Trowa’s hands, “pour me some coffee and just stand there lookin’ pretty. I’ll cook.”

Okay. He can do that. He’ll just...stand close to Duo. 

_ Really close.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Whelp, they are very addicting to write. Stick around then- look for more 3x2x3 and 1x2x1 -probs even the forbidden (or great?) 1x2x3. Thanks for the short read! 
> 
> See ya next time! <3


End file.
